Question: In tetrahedron $ABCD$, edge $AB$ has length 3 cm. The area of face $ABC$ is $15\mbox{cm}^2$ and the area of face $ABD$ is $12 \mbox { cm}^2$. These two faces meet each other at a $30^\circ$ angle. Find the volume of the tetrahedron in $\mbox{cm}^3$.

Answer: It is clear that $DX=8$ and $CX=10$ where $X$ is the foot of the perpendicular from $D$ and $C$ to side $AB$. Thus $[DXC]=\frac{ab\sin{c}}{2}=20=5 \cdot h \rightarrow h = 4$ where h is the height of the tetrahedron from $D$. Hence, the volume of the tetrahedron is $\frac{bh}{3}=15\cdot \frac{4}{3}=\boxed{20}$.